How to Flourish in Forks: A User's Guide
by swifftheswiffer
Summary: Bella has moved from her home in Jacksonville, Fl to Forks, WA to live with the Cullens. She soon finds that being accepted into this new town will take a few lessons in life. AH, AU


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Series and I'm just manipulating it.

Summary: Bella feels out of place in Jacksonville with her mother and her new husband while her father is beginning to see someone new since his and Renee's divorce. Bella doesn't want to get in the way of their lives, despite their insistence so she moves in with the Cullens upon her father's recommendation. Bella quickly learns that the Cullens are very popular in town as well as the state which leads her into some endearing lessons on how to be a small town celebrity.

How to Flourish in Forks: A User's Guide

Chapter One: Committing with the Cullens

My eyes traveled anxiously around the airport's baggage area, jumping every time I spotted patch of blonde hair. I clutched my carry-on and rolled my suitcase along with me as I looked around the corner to see if anyone would turn up but no such luck. I strolled over to a vacated bench off to the side. People were chattering excitedly as they reunited with their loved ones and I just sat there stiffly: waiting.

"Excuse me? Are you Isabella Swan?" A low, masculine voice asked behind me.

I whirled, clutching my hand to my chest. "Yes," I said breathlessly.

The man I was speaking to had honey blond hair, just as my father described, and soft blue eyes. He had a disarming smiling painted across his features and I blubbered incoherently, unable to form a real sentence.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm sorry I was a bit late but my shift at the hospital ran over a few minutes." He jutted out his hands and I shook it gingerly. "Let's get going, Esme will be disappointed if we're late for dinner." He said and began walking outside and towards the parking lot.

I slipped into the passenger seat of his black Mercedes after we placed my bags in the trunk. "How was you're flight Isabella?" He asked conversationally.

"It was as comfortable as one could hope to expect, thank you for the great tickets you gave me. And I prefer Bella." I said shyly.

"You are most certainly welcome, _Bella_. We wanted you to be as comfortable as possible seen you were traveling so long." It was true: the flight was long, almost eight hours with the layover.

We rode most of the way in silence excluding the few random questions he'd asked along the way. We made it there eventually and I froze once I laid eyes on the house standing before me. It was grand and beautiful, located in the midst of a small woody area.

Silently, Carlisle helped me from my seat and grabbed my bags from the trunk. I offered to help but he just nodded toward the house so I just pulled open the door for him. He walked through the threshold and I followed. The inside was breathtaking. It was cozy with the fireplace warming the house of all the November cold, it was decorated with expensive paintings and ornate furniture.

A woman with caramel colored hair emerged from the direction of the kitchen with a smiled carved on her heart shaped face. "You must be Isabella!" She said excitedly as she came closer to kiss my cheek. Her eyes were positively glowing as she took me in. "I would rather you called me Bella." I said, glad that she hand accepted me so quickly. "Oh I'm sorry, sweetie. My name's Esme, we're so glad you could come." Her words were so sincere and heartwarming that even though I hadn't even been here a minute I felt like I belonged. "Thank you for welcoming me to your home. It's beautiful." I said conventionally. "You're welcome. You should come to the kitchen and meet the twins." She said, glowing and grabbing my hand to pull me along. I followed willingly and stopped short when I laid eyes on the people in the kitchen.

One of them was much taller, probably at least six foot and male. The other must have been less than five foot and female. They were both hunched over the counter, cutting out Christmas shaped cookies. Esme cleared her throat and both their heads snapped up. The girl was coming at me before I could even blink; she caught me in a hug, fiercely. "Oh my goodness, I'm Alice and we're going to have such a great time together! We can shop, do each other's makeup and we can even drag Edward to the spa with us! I know he'll act all distraught but I know he likes the cucumber sandwiches they give out there—" A hand came over her mouth, silencing her. "I'm Edward and no I will not go to the spa just for sandwiches." He said and I looked at him more thoroughly. My breath caught in my throat. He was glorious, he had emerald green eyes to match his sisters but his hair was a disheveled bronze color rather than black. He held his other hand out to me and I shook it delicately. "Edward, Alice this is Bella Swan. Would one of you like to show her her room?" Esme introduced. "I'll show her," Edward offered. He led me up the stairs to the third floor and stopped on the second door to the right.

He opened the door and gestured for me to enter before him. The bedroom was _huge _and not only a bedroom, it had a separate living space with a couch, fireplace, and television. "Wow" That was my genius response. "You like it?" Edward asked with a wide grin. "How could I not? It's great!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it now let's get back downstairs for dinner before _Alice _comes up to get us." He chuckled. "What's wrong with Alice? I thought she was nice?" I shrugged. "No, she's awesome. Don't get me wrong, but she's kind of like a ball of unfathomable energy. Don't worry, I have to love her because she's my twin." He assured me.

We walked together downstairs to find Esme and a blonde girl setting the table as Alice brought out the food. Carlisle entered the room and sat at the head of the table as they finished setting up the table. Edward pulled a chair out for me before heading to the other side to sit across from me. Alice returned from the kitchen with a pitcher of water and some glasses, then took her seat beside me.

"Rose?" Alice called to the blonde across the table. "Hmm?" She responded. "This is Bella and Bella this is Rosalie." She said gesturing between us. Rosalie offered me a tight smile. She was stunning. She looked just like Carlisle, with his eyes and fair hair and not to mention magnificent smile. "Nice to meet you." I offered shyly but she just nodded.

"Bella? Would you like to say grace?" Carlisle asked, his eyes glued to me. I bit my lip. They said grace? Every night? My family only had on holidays. "No thank you." I said blushing. "I will!" Alice said happily for what reasons I did not know.

"Thank you for everything you have given us and for this meal we are about to receive." She wasn't even finished before Edward was digging in. She rolled her eyes.

After dinner I helped Esme with the dishes and when we were done Alice invited me to help her ice the cookies. We began with the gingerbread cookies, forming them into people with elaborate identities. I made a scientist, a doctor, a singer, and some others. Alice made a dog walker, a princess, and a bride. She expressed to me that she either wanted to be a wedding dress designer or a wedding planner.

I adored Alice, we were having a wonderful time decorating the cookies. We laughed and talked about school and friends and TV.

Edward walked in after a while and I automatically blushed when I saw him. He threw me smile before reaching over me for a cookie. "Hey! That's not even iced yet!" She protested. He snorted and reached over me once again and this time I was graced with his maddening scent. It was like sunshine and honey, I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. Edward smeared black icing all over the cookie and Alice's jaw dropped. "There it's a zombie." He said dully and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "That is so ugly! How could you ruin my cookie like that Edward?!" She screeched. He waved her off and walked over to the fridge for a drink.

Something caught my eye in the doorway. Carlisle was kissing Esme passionately before saying goodbye. "Why is Esme leaving?" I asked. Edward blinked at me. "She has to go home, Bella." He said confusedly. "Why doesn't she live here?" I said, my eyes darting between him and Alice. "She's working tomorrow." Alice shrugged. "She has a house for when she goes to work?" I spluttered, _damn _she even had a work house! Edward's eyes widened suddenly in understanding. "Bella, she isn't our mother." He explained. "Oh." I didn't what else to say. "They've only been dating for six months but I suppose he'll pop the question soon." Alice said, licking frosting from her fingers.

"Our mother's dead, she has been for a long time." Edward shrugged. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

"No need to be sorry. It's been a long time and to be honest Rosalie is really the only one who remembers her." He said nonchalantly.

"C'mon Bella let's go sort through your things." Alice suggested, grabbing my hand and heading to the stairs. I gave Edward a quick wave before allowing myself to be pulled upstairs.

We made it to my room and immediately Alice started to sort my clothes into two groups: keeps or throw-aways and let's just say most of my clothes didn't make the cut. "Hey, what's wrong with all my underwear?" I almost growled. She rolled her eyes at me. "You're never going to get laid wearing granny panties." She snorted and of course that was the exact moment Rosalie made her first appearance besides dinner. I could tell she was trying to keep a straight face but she had let a giggle go and I was utterly humiliated. She sat down on the edge of my bed and smiled at me. "We'll have to go shopping tomorrow. Rose, are you in?" Alice asked sweetly. Rosalie's answering smile was dazzling. "Of course, wouldn't miss this for the world." She said and now her smile was almost a sneer.

It took a moment for Alice and I to realize that Rosalie was clutching a newspaper. "What is it today?" Alice asked, her voice somewhere between excitement and annoyance. Rosalie laid the paper out in front of us and I could clearly read:

**Famished for Forks' Gossip**

_Written by Jessica Stanley_

The Cullens Welcome a New Housemate

I blushed furiously as I was mentioned in a local newspaper.

"So it's safe to say that Bella will be attending the Herring Gala this weekend in Seattle with us." Rosalie shrugged.

"Why aren't you guys shocked or embarrassed or something? I mean you're in the newspaper!" I questioned, looking at them as if they were crazy for their calm.

"Bella, we are mentioned in the paper almost every week. When you moved in with us you made a commitment to keep your appearances up a Cullen and a Forks celebrity." Rosalie explained, looking rather bored.

"Forks has celebrities?" I asked incredulously. This town was so small, why would people get that kind of attention here?

"More like Washington/West Coast celebrities." They were rich people considered celebrities in the social lives.

And I was expected to be one of them? I think I might have vomited at the thought.

A/N

Hey thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think because reviews are like candy and you can't get enough.

This beginning was hard to write because I really didn't know how to start it but I have better plans for anymore chapters I may write. Thanks again

-Lis


End file.
